


Fireworks

by princey_pie



Series: Happy Holidays [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Virgil was determined to kiss his crush at midnight.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: Happy Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	Fireworks

It were only mere seconds until they would enter a new year, not to mention a new decade. Virgil briefly wondered where the time had gone, he wasn’t prepared at all. But maybe it was better this way, otherwise, he might chicken out like every other time he tried to talk to Roman about his feelings.

The target of his affection was currently seated beside him, although seated was a strong word considering that Roman was almost dancing in his chair. He shouted the countdown out with everyone else, his eyes and cheeks were glowing alike in his excitement.

Virgil was totally and utterly gay and very much enraptured. He clutched the little wax angel in his hand. Roman had insisted earlier in the night that their whole party group do a wax oracle and Virgil's piece that turned out to be an angel.

“So what does the mighty oracle say about my year?” Virgil asked Roman who had taken the role of telling people the meaning of their pieces and well as being the most creative one when it came to interpreting them. Not that it really mattered to Virgil. Roman could say him that he’s about to walk off a cliff and Virgil would smile because his crush was talking to him.

He smiled a lot lateöy, it came with being friends with your crush. And while he adored that man, he could not take a hint. Maybe Virgil was too subtle. Apparently, the universe agreed.

Roman had read the meaning of the tiny wax angel off the packet instructions and promptly went into a laughing fit. Breathless he handed it to Virgil.

Virgil read it as well, confused at his friend's behavior, especially since the other was almost sober, then he paled. the package read: “An angel is a sign of bravery. For your new year, you should gather yours and take more risks.”

Well, Virgil wasn’t one to deny the universe. Which brought him here, next to Roman seconds before midnight and then-

“Happy New Year!” the shouts echoed around them as the fireworks set off above him. The gold and silver light gave Roman an almost ethereal glow.

Virgil swallowed and finally blurted out. “Can I kiss you?”

At first, he thought Roman didn’t hear him but then he turned, the surprise on his face illuminated from the exploding lights above. “You’re only supposed to kiss the person you love the most on New Year’s Eve.”

Virgil smirked which properly looked a lot less terrified then he felt. “What do you think I’m trying here, princey? Cause I like you, like a lot.”

“Oh.” Roman's mouth fell open and he blinked at Virgil for the split of a second before a smile spread on his face. Before either of them could lose their nerve, Roman leaned down, cradled Virgil’s head in his hands and brushed his lips against his in a feather-light touch. Then he found himself yanked down and closer to the emo who was very much trying to scale him like a tree as the kiss grew more firm and passionate.

They broke apart after what seemed like hours later with a gasp and a bubbly laugh.

“Damn, Vee, I didn’t know you had that in you. Can we do this again?”

Virgil grinned right back. “I am always glad to please. And it’s not like we don’t have all year.”


End file.
